littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Littlest Pet Shop Pets (Littlest Pet Shop - Meet FrankenStein)
(Minka turns on the radio to the music of the Introducing Song A.K.A. Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Zoe: Watch closely, Frankie. This is our Introducing song. Music: “Littlest Pet Shop Pets” Zoe: (Singing) I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow My name is Zoe Trent And to the full extent I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... Pepper: Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! Zoe: (Singing) Pepper here is my good friend Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell. Vinnie: Uh, I think I smell that! Russell: (unintelligible) Minka: Eeeww! Penny Ling: Oopsie. Pepper: Uh, Standing right here! Zoe: (Singing) Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more But don't you worry He's got a heart of gold Not very bright, but he's one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Minka Mark is a monkey artist Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started She's gonna paint this She's gonna paint that Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? Minka: Ooh! Scary bolts! Can I have em? Can I? Can I? Can I!?! Frankie: UHHH… Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! Zoe: (Singing) This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose Sure, he's a little glum And likes to make a fuss But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Then Penny Ling dances around by twirling her gymnastic ribbon like a baler-in-a until Vinnie slips and slides toward her and made her trip and fall with a crash) Penny Ling: Oh! Vinnie! Vinnie: Oops, Sorry, Penny Ling. Russell: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. Zoe: (Singing) This is Russell, Russell Ferguson He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done Penny Ling, are you okay? I think that's everybody, so what do you say? Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop Pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Songs ends) Category:List of songs